pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Venusaur.97m.d.v.g.l
Mi Discusión Archivo:Pokemon_by_Foru_ko.jpg Si quieren fisgonear (xD) mensajes anteriores aqui estan: Discusión 1 --' Gumi-chan ~o~' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '19:39 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ola!!!! hey una pregunta hehe! ola venu como stas bno espero k bien me podrias desir como poner mi usuario y discucion de algun color??? hehe graxias Lokisnatur 22:49 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Qeríaa.. estreenaar tuu discuu peroo me ganaroon x33 uuenoo en fiin cuuandoo t conectes mandame un mensajiitoo i decimee aa k xat t vas a pooner i voii con voos, si es k volvées oii x3 ^^ xauuuuu '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 02:00 1 jul 2010 (UTC) ola!!!!!!!!!! ola!!!! haha km taz venu??? espero que bien puedo aparezer en thu novela de el secreto de la academia hehe iia aparte mi puesto haha Lokisnatur 04:30 1 jul 2010 (UTC) venu!!!! haha graxias muxas graxias ii no t preocupes x respinder tarde ok t cuidas dtb tkm biiep ok... bueno ntp graxias por preguntar tu tambn hehe Tuu recompensa x3 uuenoo i ioo acá t dejo drogaa a voos x3 estuuvee escribiiendoo anoxee los caps, iaa k no tenía internet x33 So... what? ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 12:30 3 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: mui uuenoo stuuvoo lo k ediitaste x3 Gumi-chaaan!!! Pasame el link de el xat d mikuh, uwu lastimosmente ando en el pc d mi madre y no tengo MSN D:!! Miku Z. 18:48 3 jul 2010 (UTC) gumi D: debido a que no me carga el xat, te pregunto: ¿Como haces las SubPaginas? Miku Z. 19:33 3 jul 2010 (UTC) No entiendo D: sin entender... Mikuz -chan x3 19:47 3 jul 2010 (UTC) No entiendo D: sin entender... Mikuz -chan x3 19:47 3 jul 2010 (UTC) No entiendo D: sin entender... Mikuz -chan x3 19:47 3 jul 2010 (UTC) o sea tengo que editar mi pagina d usuario y poner una seccion que ponga Usuario:Karena-z56/Mi musica fav -ejemplo- o crear una pag nueva? ? Mikuz -chan x3 19:54 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Porfissssssss me puedes dejar entrar en los secretos de la academia, o como se llame?? (no me acuerdo del nombre de la novela) ~Rin Kagamine~ 20:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) n.n ok venu ntp te guardo tu puesto y si me arias el favor de desirle a algunos amigos de esto hehe bno tcuidas dtb graxias x postularte ya pense k nadie kisiera xS hehe Lokisnatur 01:04 4 jul 2010 (UTC) claro!!!! no le veo problema alfin y alcabo es una pokenovela tienes mi permiso para que paula se enamore de mi personaje at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 01:26 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Mmm... Bueno es que no tengo internet en mi pc y apenas me he podido conectar ahora en la de mi hermano así que no voy a volver hasta que tenga internet de vuelta... es más o menos como el problema de Mika. Hum... bueno deciles a los otros... ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 23:40 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Venu! :D Hola, vengo a decirte que, ahora que estoy más disponible, vengo a decirte que la PokéNovela ¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! (en la que tú participas) está siendo editada. Si quieres, pásate por ahí y leela (Si quieres comenta, te lo agradecería). Bueno, y me voy que la seguiré editando xD. Adios. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:36 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Gumiiiii te hice un regalito!!! Archivo:Gumi_and_gakupo_.jpg as click en la imagen asi se ve mas grande (creo) I'm a wolf♥ (~) GakupoKun♥♥' tranqui iaa la hare ahora >.<'I'm a wolf♥' (~) GakupoKun♥♥' porfaaa venu edita la academia n.n at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 01:29 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola hola me preguntaba si querias ser mi amiga es que tengo en un emulador a un venusaur muy fuerte (el mas fuerte de todos mis juegos) y creo que nos llevariamos bien.Puedes decirme Guido todos lo hacen espero tu respuesta.Si los juegos de pokemon fueran como en el anime le gano a cualquiera 04:27 19 jul 2010 (UTC) T.T Porquen estoy en tu lista de amigos T.T ?? [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'El General Kanana']][[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'A la Orden !!']] 02:52 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Buena idea!! Una habilidad muy especial: Ver el Futuro *w* Una breve descripción de como eres: Timida aunque generosa. Pero no quieren que nadie sepa que lo es y es fría y severa. Y tu mini historia:Es una bruja secreta. Solo tiene padre y sabe pilotar avionetas muy bien. Hace años que su madre murio. Ea ^w^--ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм º(*¬*)º 17:26 20 jul 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Alerta VerdeHoja Agente Mercy a.k.a. Gumi - chan, si estas ahi tienes k venir al Xat lo mas pronto posible, El culebron te necesita xD [[Usuario:Alanbato|'Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?']] 18:06 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Vale, tíia, puezz... Etto... creo k zeríia algoo azí... Nombre: (aunque no lo pusiste quiero ponerlo) Mía. Una habilidad muy especial: digamoz qomo... mmm, uuhm... puez algo como k mmm... puedo... congelar todo lo k toke... i qiera. Una breve descripción de como eres: Puez... ioo soy azí muy indiferente, zolitaria, no me guzta zozializar para nada, zoy muy fría y mmm... detesto a los tíos k se meten en mi vida pero zi es d vida o muerte, bueno, aiudo... Y tu mini historia: Veamoz... creo k dejaré mi acento ezpañol para k ze entienda mejor... "Yo provengo de una familia muy rica... demasiado para mi gusto. Mis padres murieron asesinados cuando yo tenía 5 años y tuve que ver al asesino matarlos, cortándoles la garganta y mutilándolos una vez muertos. Me escapé viva, porque el asesino prefirió no matarme, ya que "le podría ser útil en un futuro no muy lejano", según sus propias palabras. Yo, como pude, enterré a mis padres y saqué mis pocas pertenencias de la casa, ya que el ladrón se había robado todo el dinero y futura herencia mía. Mis tíos me encontraron en la calle y me criaron como iban a hacerlo mis padres: como toda una señorita apta para vivir en sociedad. Pero luego me escapé cuando cumplí 10 años, porque no era lo mismo, si bien ellos eran muy buenos conmigo, extrañaba a mis padres. Juré venganza contra ese asesino, pero confío en que Dios sabrá qué hacer con él... " Imagen: La imagen la conzigo luego, vale?¿ ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 22:28 20 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Feliz día del amigo, tíaa!! no vaias a creer k me olvidé x3 Novela *o* Bueno ya te dire todo me apunto en este mismito momento :D te quiero sos una de mis mejroes hermanas hoy estoy sentimental a pues FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO depsus te dare tu regalito Habilidad:convertirme en animales hablar con ellos poder percibir cosas a distancias .. convertirme en pokemon se mas agil en la noche tu ya sabes ahora agregare algo puedo tener control edl fuego o del rayo osea hacer bolas de rayo y de fuego seria genial *o* Ser muy veloz y agil , y por ultimo poder tener poderes psiquicos para ayduar en todo bye n.n Como soy:alegre chistosa me encanta hacerreir a las personas y quiero mucho a mis ehrmanas puedo salir y combartir o dar la vida por mi amigos , soy un pco salvaje ya que me crie con animales (lobos y caballos) Mi historia: soy solitaria solo vivo con mis acompañantes umbreon, vulpix y gaspi :3..al principio seria muy timida pero despues me amigo con todos , veras una noche mis padres dijieran que corra cunado veian asomarse una caravana de tipos con capucha gaspar y umbreon (sombra) me ayudaron a correr mas rapido y con el tiempo pude aprender sus habilidades y su puestamente soy un poco salvaje , ya que me crie con lobos :3 y aprendi a ser fuerte b agil con los caballos por ke los lobos y caballos se llevaban muy bieneran como mi familia adoptiva , creci como total salvaje ... y las conosi :D Novela *o* aunque sea deja lo de .. Ser mas fuerte y agil a la noche please nwn okii gumii-chan peroo ondee lo dejoo?? xddd ℓυкα - ѕαмα 10:33 21 jul 2010 (UTC) nwn okii gumii-chan peroo ondee lo dejoo?? xddd ℓυкα - ѕαмα 10:33 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ñañaa ps ia lo agoo xdd aww pss vamss a ver kieiro ser un vampiroo *o* (conociiendomee x33) Descripcion: soyy unaa tiiaaa diivertiidaa, graciiosaaaaa, naah mira acabaremss antees xddd me conocees iien nuu gumii-chaan? pss cmo soiii x333 Historiiaaaa: pss provengoo de una de las famiilias de vampiiros mas poderoosaaa (ñaam cmoo siiempree xdd) peruuu un cazadoor loos matooo i tuubeee k vuscar un nuevoo hogaar (ñañaa la casaa xdd) Archivo:Mandyy.jpeg ℓυкα - ѕαмα 17:50 21 jul 2010 (UTC) yo Valentina Habilidad especial: Controlar la Luz Personalidad: Soy muy alegre, adoro estar al aire libre, cuando alguien esta triste logro animarlo, nunca saco mi parte mala pero si la saco es que estoy muy enojada y es mejor que se cuiden los que me enojaron, al principio me dan miedo los vampiros ya que son seres de oscuridad pero luego me hago amiga de mandy y ya no me dan miedo Historia: Yo era la princesa del reino de la luz, los unicos seres que controlan la luz y la oscuridad, la gente de la oscuridad tenia un principe (el que me gusta) algunos malvados de la oscuridad se revelaron y me quuitaron el trono a mi y al principe, desde ese dia hui de mi hogar buscando uno nuevo y a gente que me pueda querer como lo hacia aquel principe 18:36 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Espeon9Archivo:Sol.jpg ahora yo ahora yo¡ habilidad especial: invocar fantasmas, especialmente de fuego y arrojar fuego personalidad: muy alegre, simpatica, adoro hacer acrobacias en el aire y malabares con antorchas, siempre tengo algo gracioso que decir y logro animar a cualquiera que este triste, aunque la situacion pueda ser dificil y el camino muy largo, se que todo saldra bien, porque lo que impota siempre es sonreirle a la vida y dar todo de tu parte historia: keyko era una chica normal, vivia una vida sutil y tranquila, pero un dia se entero de que tenia un pequeño poder, que era el de invocar fantasmas y hacerse uno, un cazador queria ese poder para si mismo, entonces keyko huyo de su reyno hacia el bosque para intentar escapar del cazador eliu. Archivo:Keyko6.jpgkeyko, la chica fantasma del fuego x33 tonces no t podés conectar al xat?¿ =/ xk yo stabaa x iir uuenoo espero k me contestes i... tenemoos k seguiir la istoria d wonderland x esoo no sée no podés tratar d conectarte a mii xat?¿ yo voi a estar conectada acá i allá asíi mientras piiensoo k puede seer i sino t doii mis ideas x la discu -k las tengo k pensar- ☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 21:51 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Sorry... taabaa en internet leyendo algoo ahoraa mee metoo al xaat al míioo ~ si podés meterte ahí t esperoo... ☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 00:05 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Re:MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ Aqui està: Una habilidad muy especial: La teletransportación y telepatia -vamos, que somos mediums xD- Una breve descripción de como eres: Osea, como eres. SI te deprimes siempres o si eres muy feliz. Y tu mini historia: Nee pues ocurre que nuestros padres se separaron y cada uno se llevó a una de las dos. Dos años despues nos reencontramos pero nuestros padres mueren -bwuwjajaj muere Letroooo *-*- y entonces vamos a parar a la casa u_ú. --[[Usuario:Karena-z56|'Mikuzada']] [[Usuario_discusión:Karena-z56|'Amante de Pichus, helado y cocacola xD']] 15:36 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Amigos? Hola te queria preguntar si querias ser mi amiga solo eso Si los juegos de pokemon fueran como en el anime le gano a cualquiera 23:34 6 ago 2010 (UTC)